


Just For Tonight

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's one of those nights, Wonwoo would spend it alone. But one night Junhui found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shua_hui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shua_hui/gifts).



> Thank you to Wonhui-net for coordinating this fic exchange. I love Wonhui and I love you guys.
> 
> Thank you to [shua_hui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shua_hui/pseuds/shua_hui) for the prompt. Thanks to you I discovered a great song (it's [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozYbL5T7Y3c) guys).
> 
> I rewrote this many times and to be honest I'm not satisfied, but I enjoyed working on this. I hope you enjoy reading it. Comments and criticism are welcome!

Jeon Wonwoo hated Wen Junhui. The dislike might have started from the very first time they met at that party where Seungkwan had dragged him. Junhui with his twinkling eyes and perpetual childish smile didn’t make a good first impression on Wonwoo. It just triggered _something_ in him. Wonwoo should’ve known better than to judge someone based on their looks or first impressions. He’d had his fair share of misjudgments (Plus, he wouldn’t have befriended Seungkwan if he had let the chubby boy’s first impression be the sole basis for his decision).

But it’s true. Wonwoo hated Junhui, though it wasn’t until tonight that he knew for sure. He hated how Junhui didn’t look disgusted or uncomfortable when he burst into tears earlier (Junhui didn’t even bat an eye when it happened the first time a week ago). He hated how Junhui wrapped those lanky arms over him, gently but firm. He hated how Junhui let a mere acquaintance, a friend of a friend whom he had brief conversations lasting less than 5 minutes in total, drench his shirt with tears and snot. 

Even so, Wonwoo didn’t push Junhui away. He knew that tomorrow he’ll regret on sobbing his heart out to someone else, especially someone he barely knew. As for now...

There’s a sharp and jagged sound, almost like someone choking. It took a while before Wonwoo realized that it was him sobbing. A terrible, terrible sound.

Wonwoo pushed his face further on the crook of Junhui’s neck in an attempt to silence himself. As he did it, he became more aware of the warmth from where their bodies touched; his right cheek and his shoulder, his back and his left knee, his left arm and his palms. It was relaxing and intoxicating at the same time. He was drowned in that sensation and then—as if it never happened—the awful noise had stopped, leaving the sound of their breathing, slow and deep, a lullaby to Wonwoo’s ears.


	2. 2

Wonwoo thought that his luck just took a turn for the worse when Seungkwan said, “Come on, we’re teaming up with the Korean today.” From all 9 other departments in the Faculty of Foreign Language and Literature, it just had to be the Korean department. With heavy steps he followed Seungkwan to where Vernon, Junhui, and a raven haired guy were sitting. After a brief greeting they started to work.

Inside Wonwoo’s head was a battle. Leaving now would be rude for the guy (Wonwoo had been rude enough last night and also a week ago). Plus it would make everyone else notice that there’s something going on (Vernon might not, that boy was always slow to pick up things like this, but Seungkwan, hmm, definitely). 

But Wonwoo didn’t think he could bear being in the same room with the guy who saw him bawling his eyes out and even gave him a consolatory hug, so he struggled to keep a straight face. Luckily, everyone didn’t give him a weird look or ask if there’s anything wrong with him. It’s safe to say that he had succeeded in his efforts. Or maybe Seungkwan was right and his face just “ so emo” that any emotional turmoil would never see the light of day. Now that Wonwoo thought about it, that didn’t seem like a bad thing. Hooray for emo face.

“Wonwoo, could you take these to the girls from the French department, please?” the raven haired said as he handed him two cloth bags. He gave a smile and a thanks at Wonwoo’s nod. 

Wonwoo was not socially awkward. He could manage basic courtesy in most social settings and never had any significant problems during team assignments. He just enjoyed time alone more than with people. His classmates in the English department understood this. They would get him to join on hangouts but never pushing it. They even let him stay quiet and just enjoy his friends’ antiques during gatherings. The way they accepted his slightly reserved attitude made him felt comfortable with them.

But the kids from the other departments? He didn’t think they’d understand him and he had no desire to interact with them (he was perfectly content with his small social circle). Wonwoo only knew some of their names, like Vernon who hung out with Seungkwan a lot, and Junhui whom Vernon had introduced to them as a fellow foreign student. So it came as a surprise to Wonwoo when the raven haired Korean department student called his name.

The group of girls whom he delivered the bags to asked him to help with their assignments. Before Wonwoo could even say anything he was handed over a stack of thin carton with prints on them and found himself sitting down in a circle, cutting the carton with a cutter. Not long after, more girls and a group of boys joined them, making the already loud circle even louder as they kept moving their mouths along with their hands. 

What’s more shocking than their abrasive style of interacting is the fact that they already knew his name before Wonwoo could even introduce himself. The Korean department guy might had known from Vernon or Junhui, but these guys? Wonwoo couldn’t get it until he remembered Seungkwan’s words (“You might be gloomy but you’re hot. Hot people don’t stay hidden.”) and was forced to admit that they might be true. 

Cutting the carton while trying to respond to their chat and jokes was a struggle. So when someone tapped his shoulder, he put all hope he had for that someone to save him from this misery. He looked up and saw Junhui. A mix of relief and uneasiness filled him. 

“If you guys don’t mind, can I take Wonwoo back to our circle? We’re kind of short on people,” Junhui said saving Wonwoo from that noisy group. 

When they got back to their corner, Wonwoo realized that no one was there. 

“They went to look at the rooms,” Junhui said as he sat down and started to go back to work. Wonwoo had no choice but to follow. It felt awkward but better than being in the crowd that kept on expecting him to response to every joke and talk. Junhui let him do his work in silence and just talked to him occasionally to ask for some tools.

When they were done and the others were not back yet, Junhui said, “Sorry that you had to help. You’re not even part of the committee.”

Wonwoo couldn’t tell him that he wouldn’t had come if he didn’t owe Seungkwan for making him miss his favorite drama so he just shook his head. Junhui smiled.

The silence that follows after felt very awkward for Wonwoo, so he tried to make some conversation. “So, uhm, how are things going? You know, being abroad, getting used to things here, missing family.”

Junhui tilted his head a bit as if pondering his answers. “Not being able to eat my Mom’s cooking and play with my brother is pretty hard, but I’ll be fine.”

That tone, those eyes, how he tilted his head back; everything has some kind of power over Wonwoo, convincing him that _everything will be fine_.

“Great.” Wonwoo said. Before he even realized he said ‘great’ once again. Junhui just smiled.

“Well, I need to go now. Part time job.” Junhui nodded and stood up along with Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo was already turning his body away when he stopped and turned back to face Junhui.

“I’ll come again to help. Not that often though. And if you guys need it, of course.”

At Wonwoo’s words Junhui gave out a smile. Once again a soothing vibe embraced Wonwoo.

 _It will be fine_.


	3. 3

_I’m here again_. Wonwoo thought bitterly. He knew he shouldn’t come here. _He_ knew this place and _he_ would find him.

_But maybe he won’t._

His body started to tremble.

_I should stop._

He gripped his own arms. It did little to stop the trembling.

_It’s not like he always has the time to pick up this mess of a man._

He wrapped his arms around his legs, making them folded and pressed onto his chest. Didn’t work either.

_Why am I such a--_

Wonwoo felt something pressing against his back, the warmth was a striking contrast to the cold air. The contact happened so fast, making Wonwoo’s back bump into it with a small thud, but that didn’t make the touch less kind. Of course. _He_ was nothing but kind. Wonwoo knew it. He could feel the gentleness through the touch on his back and the arms enveloping him, covering his own, hands reaching to his and making sure that they didn’t get cold by brushing the thumbs slowly over the back of the hands.

For a moment Wonwoo thought he could hold it in. But no. He turned his body and in a second he had his face buried on his neck, fingers gripping tight over his shoulders. Somewhere in Wonwoo’s hazy mind there’s a worry of hurting him with his nails, but Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to remove his hands. 

The arms moved tighter, clasping Wonwoo in a warm embrace. 

**

It was warm. The top of his head felt warm and there’s something hard against it. His cheeks were warm too. But also soft. Something soft all over his right side. He felt a bit dizzy, but at least he was warm. 

Wonwoo stirred and tightened his grip. On what? He didn’t know. But he needed to get it closer. Because it felt warm, and safe, and at home. 

“Wonwoo...”

He heard a soft voice calling out his name. Saying other stuffs too, but he couldn’t understand it. It was such a beautiful voice. Wonwoo wanted it to say his name again.

“Wonwoo... We’re going to be late for class...”

It did. It said his name again. Wonwoo felt warmth filling his chest. It was a blissful feeling to be filled with warmth inside out. 

_Wait. Class... Late..._

Wonwoo’s upper body jerked and immediately he was attacked by the sight of his surroundings. A small shelf of book right across the room, a closet to the left, a desk right behind _his_ back.

_Whose back?_

Wonwoo’s gaze went down and the sight made him hold his breath. 

Right here on the bed was Junhui, lying down on his left side. His body was so close to the brink of the bed, one little push and he’d be down on the floor. His eyes were looking at him with the same innocent look he’d always seen in those eyes, though their current predicament didn’t seem that innocent, the contrast making Wonwoo’s face heat up. 

Wonwoo was torn between wanting to look at those eyes forever and look at anything but them. At some point he finally managed to look away and decided to check if they didn’t really do anything, ehem, inappropriate at all. Junhui was fully clothed. So was he. But does being fully clothed guarantee anything? That’s when Wonwoo realized that his hand was gripping the fabric on Junhui’s waist. He quickly let go. 

Junhui raised himself to sit on the bed. 

“If you make a dash, you can go back to your dorm and get changed, but you can borrow my clothes if you want to,” he offered. 

Wonwoo stammered something, he wasn’t even sure about it himself, but it seemed that Junhui somehow understood. He stood up first and opened the door. Wonwoo grabbed his bag that was on the floor next to the bed and followed. When he got to the door, he managed to hold himself and saw Junhui waving him a ‘see you later’ before running down the stairs and out of the dorm. 

Wonwoo arrived at class just in time. Well, he had to trail right behind his professor but his professor wasn’t the uptight one, so this was considered as safe. When he walked to his usual seat in class, he saw Seungkwan glaring at him. After Wonwoo passed him and reached his seat, Seungkwan didn’t turn his back and didn’t talk to him for the rest of the class. This was not a good sign, but Wonwoo decided he could deal with it later. 

The bell rang and Wonwoo walked up to Seungkwan. The curly-haired didn’t say anything, but made no effort to stop Wonwoo from following him to the cafeteria. They lined up for food with no words exchanged. Well, it was how it’s always been, though usually there were at least some words flowing from Seungkwan to Wonwoo in some kind of one way conversation.

They passed the cashier and Seungkwan headed to a table on the right side of the cafeteria. Wonwoo settled on a seat across Seungkwan’s. 

“I’m mad at you, you know.” Seungkwan finally ~~glaring~~ looking at him again.

“I know,” said Wonwoo before he put some rice in his mouth. Seungkwan’s glare intensified. 

“Don’t you know why I’m mad at you?” 

“Nope.” Wonwoo picked up some spinach with his chopsticks.

“Buy me pudding and I’ll tell you.”

“Nope—Ow!”

Wonwoo’s chopsticks fell onto the table as he squirmed in pain at the slap to his head. 

“Do you know—“ Another slap. “How worried I was?!” Yet another slap.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry!”

Seungkwan stopped hitting and now squinting his eyes at Wonwoo. “You don’t even remember, do you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Wonwoo shook his head while putting his food tray over his head, ready for another attack. It never came. There was only a sigh coming out from Seungkwan.

“No headache to remind you?”

“I... I know I was drunk,” Wonwoo answered sheepishly as he put his tray back to the table.

“Do you have any idea _how drunk you were_?” Wonwoo started to get scared. He’s not sure if it’s because of the gravity in Seungkwan’s voice or the imagination of him doing things while he was drunk. _With Junhui, in his room._

“You were seen chugging, God knows how many, the eyewitnesses didn’t count, half of them were drunk too...” Seungkwan gritted his teeth. “...chugging alcohol down your throat before you suddenly disappeared. We went looking for you. All over the campus. It was almost past midnight when Jun came back with you, _totally wasted_ , mind you. He got you on his arms, Jun is so strong. Anyway, you were dead drunk. You didn’t have your bags with you. Your keys weren’t in your pockets. Vernon and I had to go around the campus. _Again_. Found your bag, right in the middle of the field. How in the world did you get it there?? When we got back, you’re already deep in dreamland in Jun’s room. He couldn’t just leave you outside until Vernon and I find your keys.”

Seungkwan’s lengthy explanation of last night’s events was finally over and all Wonwoo could manage was, “Oh...”

Seungkwan looked like he’s had enough.

“Jun was kind. He said to let you rest. On his bed. If I were him I’d kicked you to the floor.”

Wonwoo started to feel what he should’ve had felt in the first place. Guilt for troubling his friends. He dropped his head and could hear Seungkwan sighed.

“Just... Just don’t make us worry, okay?”

Wonwoo looked up. Seungkwan was still puffing and red from anger, but his eyes looked more concerned than furious. He also gave Wonwoo a small smile, which gave Wonwoo a feeling of comfort. 

After nodding, Wonwoo said, “I’ll get you pudding.”

Seungkwan’s smile turned into a grin. 

“Premium milk, okay. The premium one.”

Wonwoo went to the campus convenience store which was also inside the cafeteria building. He took the premium milk pudding and a pack of chocolate balls (it’s never a bad thing to boost Seungkwan’s good mood). When he lined up to the cashier he saw Junhui, sitting on a table nearby. Wonwoo got out of the line and went back to the dessert corner of the store and took another milk pudding.

After finishing the payments, Wonwoo walked to Junhui’s table and put one milk pudding on it. He thought that there are other things that he should’ve said, but what came out from his lips were “Do you like milk pudding?”

Junhui looked up from the pudding to Wonwoo, the mild confusion in his eyes changing to innocent glee as his lips pursed into a smile. Somehow sheepishly, Wonwoo smiled back.


	4. 4

“Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo turned his head at the sound of his name and saw Hoshi, the Japanese major, same year as Wonwoo. They didn’t have much interaction, but they had known each other from some general election classes during their first year and a brief time working together for the faculty’s festival committee.

After and exchange of “hi”s, Hoshi asked him, “Do you know where Jun is?”

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at the question. “How should I know?”

Hoshi tilted his head. His eyes bore pure confusion. “Aren’t you guys like, buddies?”

Wonwoo must’ve looked completely out of it since Hoshi was looking at him with half concerned and half amused eyes. Then Hoshi shrugged and bid his goodbye, leaving Wonwoo lost in his own thoughts.

**  
Wonwoo didn’t tell Hoshi, but he actually had an idea as to where Junhui would be. It was Tuesday around 3 in the afternoon and there’s a place where you’d find Junhui nine times out of ten.

Wonwoo walked out of the building to the library just a few meters across. He pushed his student card into the slot at the entrance. The small bulb near the slot went green and the gate flew open. A few moment climbing up the stairs across the gate got him to the reference room. There was a table on the left of the room. Wonwoo went closer to it, taking a folder map from the table into his hands. A few flips and he arrived at the last page that had words printed on it. He found what he was looking for at the fifth row but was disappointed. _The request is denied because the library is currently focusing to acquire books from other categories_ , it said. 

Wonwoo sighed as he put the folder map back. He was still feeling a bit down when he turned to the aisle on the right, walking past a few shelves until he arrived at a space with four big tables and at least four chairs on each. The only people in there were a white haired man bending over a thick book and, of course, Wen Junhui. 

Wonwoo’s head was about to make excuses on why he knew the Korean major would be there, but then he realized that there was no one he needed to make excuse for.

Except one.

Brushing the trail of thoughts off his head, Wonwoo walked towards Junhui’s table and sat across him. Junhui looked up when he had seated himself, giving him an excited look before rummaging the shoulder bag slung over his chair. Wonwoo watched as he pulled out a book with deep blue hardcover and put it on Wonwoo’s hands.

“I can wait until next month and request again, you know. And you should’ve used your money for better things,” said Wonwoo. His eyes fixed on the book in his hands.

“I found it and it’s a shame if I didn’t buy,” he heard Junhui said, followed by the sound of things being packed away in the bag. When Wonwoo glanced at Junhui, he was zipping his bag.

“I’m starving,” Junhui said as he stretched his body upwards. “Ramen?”

“Sure.”

As they walked out of the library side by side, Wonwoo stole a glance. _Maybe we are._


	5. 5

"It’s actually nothing.” Wonwoo said, breaking the silence in Junhui’s room. Junhui didn’t say anything. His eyes on Wonwoo were gentle, free from curiosity or demand. Those were the eyes of someone who has patience. Junhui was willing to wait. He had been proving it all this time and Wonwoo just had to do his part. But Wonwoo didn’t know if he was ready so he moved his eyes from Junhui to the light brown liquid inside the mug that he had in his hands. He could smell the earthy aroma with a hint of sweetness. 

“I’m just....” Wonwoo fiddled with the warm mug as he tried to find the right words. “...Tired. I enjoy my classes. This department was my first choice after all. I’m glad I’m here. But sometimes it just gets... I can’t seem to be satisfied with the assignments I work on. I feel like I’m lacking. In everything. I often feel tired after work. I should’ve use the time to study more but I often sleep. It’s terrible. I’m making work as an excuse. I just...”

Wonwoo stopped. He didn’t know what more to say, even though he felt that he hadn’t exactly explain why on some days he would cry at the dark alley behind the gym at 1 AM. 

But then he looked up, caught Junhui’s eyes, and at that moment he felt that there was no need to explain. The tension in his body just went away and he was filled with a sense of relief he’s longing for most of the time. 

Jun offered him to stay for the night. Wonwoo said no. But he did say that he would to go to Junhui’s room instead whenever the night got too much for him.


	6. 6

“Hey. Can you give this to Jun?”

“Okay.”

 

 

“Wonwoo, do you know where Jun is? He’s not answering my texts.”

“Substitution class until 4.”

 

 

“Look! Jun got in the list. I knew it.”

“What in the world is _Faculty of Foreign Language and Literature Hot Hot Damn List_??”

“Don’t get so bummed. You’re in too. But _I’m not_. I need to see the page admin.”

“...Boo, just let it go.”

 

 

Wonwoo couldn’t get between classes and spend his lunchtime without at least one person talking to him today. 

And somehow 90 percent of the conversation was about...

Wonwoo turned his gaze from his bowl to Junhui who was sitting across him. The Korean major was eating his ramen noodles with audible slurping sound even in this crowded diner. Wonwoo could see the owner lady smiling at Junhui from the behind the counter, right next to their table. Really, with the way Junhui ate, he could do an eating show or commercial. 

“Junhui.”

He let a noodle disappear completely into his mouth before looking up, tilting his head at Wonwoo.

“Nah. It’s nothing.” Junhui shrugged and get back to his bowl.

Wonwoo went digging into his bowl too and had his chopsticks in the air when Junhui said his name.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Wonwoo took the bottle of pepper and brought it over Junhui’s bowl. He just couldn’t get to sprinkle the pepper as Junhui kept swatting and grabbing Wonwoo’s hand to protect his ramen, with a grin that brought a different wave of warmth from the ramen Wonwoo just ate or the bustling diner.

The owner lady smiled again.


	7. 7

Wonwoo knocked twice. A muffled “yes” came from behind the door before it swung open, revealing Junhui in a grey sweater and sweat pants. 

“I, uh...” For a while Wonwoo stood at the doorway, stuck on his words. Junhui looked at him with gentle eyes. Patient as always.

“Can I come in?” The words came blurting out and they sounded a bit too desperate to Wonwoo. Junhui smiled and stepped back to let him in. 

There was a comic book on the bed. Junhui took it and put it in the shelf across the bed. Wonwoo eyed the now empty bed and slowly sat down on one edge. He’s not sure if he should but Junhui let him sit there the last time. 

Wonwoo hadn’t figure out what to do next when Junhui finished putting back his comic book and sat beside Wonwoo. He thought hard, but came up with nothing good. It was a totally different situation. Usually Junhui would come to find Wonwoo. 

Seemed like Wonwoo’s head couldn’t come up with anything. In desperation, Wonwoo looked at Junhui. Looking at those wide brown eyes reminded Wonwoo that he just had to let it out. Let it out and let those brown eyes accept everything. So Wonwoo closed the gap between their bodies and put his hands slowly on Junhui’s back. His chin was on Junhui’s shoulder, head leaning on the crook of Junhui’s neck. He felt a touch of Junhui’s hand on his back and threw himself deeper into the embrace.

At some point their bodies fell slowly onto the bed. Wonwoo’s right side touching the mattress, the opposite for Junhui. Wonwoo had never felt more at peace. He snuggled closer, head moving from Junhui’s shoulder to his chest. That instant, Junhui’s body moved away, so fast as if the touch was an electric shock. 

Junhui’s reaction left him numb. For a while he stayed with his side on the bed, before pushing himself up with his hands. "Sorry about that,” he said slowly. 

Junhui’s stunned look turned into panic. “What? No, I didn’t mean—don’t go.” And then he stopped. They both went quiet.

It was a while before Junhui finally spoke again. He looked at Wonwoo, but not really meeting his eyes, and he looked slightly flushed. Wonwoo had never seen Junhui like that.

"I was just panicking. Usually your head’s on my shoulders but now you moved to my chest. You’ll hear my heart beating fast. Like, really fast.”

“Oh.” That was all Wonwoo managed to say.

Junhui gave a sheepish smile. “So it’s, um...”

_Oh._

“Actually.” Wonwoo cut him. “I want to hear.”

“What?”

Wonwoo closed the gap between them once again. This time his head went straight to Junhui’s chest. He could hear the slightly erratic thumps. 

“It’s comforting. I think I can sleep well hearing this.”

Wonwoo felt Junhui’s chest moved as he sighed. 

“I should learn how to say no to you,” he said before wrapping his arms around Wonwoo and bringing their bodies back to the bed. 

Wonwoo smiled and closed his eyes.


	8. 8

Wonwoo glanced at the table clock and said to his phone. “We went over two hours again.” He heard a whine from the other side and chuckled. If the internet connection in Junhui’s place hadn’t been so slow, they would’ve turn on the video and he would see Junhui’s pouting face. 

“Have you, uh... been sleeping well?” Wonwoo could hear worry in his voice. It brought a warm feeling in Wonwoo's chest.

“I could have,” he said with a smile. “Only if someone hadn’t keep calling me for hours at night.”

Another whine from the other side and a chuckle from this side.

“But seriously, let’s call it a night.” Wonwoo said before letting out a yawn.

“Your job starts at 12 tomorrow right?”

“Yep. But I’m sleepy.”

“Just a bit more.”

“It’s only been a week. You’re being extra.”

“And there’s still one more week.” The pleading in his voice made Wonwoo couldn’t stop grinning. “I’ll get you many things if you give me another 10 minutes. That tea you like. It’s hard to get in Korea, right?”

“That’s not enough,” said Wonwoo, still grinning.

A whine of protest reached Wonwoo’s ear. “Then what should I get?”

“Hmm...” Wonwoo pretended to be thinking. “I want a kiss.”

A hearty laugh could be heard from the other side. “That, I can give you as many as I can.”

Wonwoo laughed along. “Okay, I’ll be waiting for it.”

They talked again for about half an hour before Wonwoo put his phone on the desk and lay down on his bed. His body was worn down after a whole day of classes, doing assignments, and part time job. The guilt of having made a mistake and troubled his co-workers today, as well as the dread over hearing his professor’s assessment of his report tomorrow started to seep into his thoughts. But he closed his eyes and brought back the sound of Junhui’s voice, and with that Wonwoo knew. Even though Junhui was not here to hold him tonight, he’s going to be just all right.


End file.
